The Path of Honor
by Meulin's Disciple
Summary: Sometimes, the most honorable path is the most indecent. CR-SO1/Tomoe. Slight Naomi/Gabriel. Possible spoilers for Trauma Team. Oneshot. PWP. Rated M for sexual content. Please read and review. Random and somewhat funny bonus chapter now included.
1. The Path of Honor

_**A/N:**_ _Heya peoples! I'll cut right to the chase._

_This is, quite simply, a oneshot lemon between my two fave Trauma Team characters: CR-SO1 and Tomoe. Other than that, there is nothing much to say other than that it's pretty much plotless otherwise =D_

_This is my first Trauma Center series fic, so yeah._

_Please forgive any OOC-ness._

_Please read/enjoy/review, and if you get a nosebleed, it is recommended that you don't bleed out. It wouldn't be very beneficial to anyone if my readers were dead XD_

_P.S.: Yes. Since to the best of my knowledge (I only started Chapter 7 of TT. I'm on Naomi's second episode of the chapter) CR-SO1's name is never revealed, I gave him a name (just taking an artistic liberty or two... Heh heh...)._

* * *

Dr. Tomoe Tachibana sighed softly; the day was rough, even for her. She was quite comfortable working under pressure, but even the kunoichi doctor had her limits. It was late and she was about to leave; she just had to leave some paperwork on the director's desk. She was on her way there.

"Sometimes I wonder how I'm able to not go completely crazy... Maybe I have an immunity to mental insanity?" the endoscopic surgeon joked to herself.

"I'm not quite sure that's possible, Tomoe." came a familiar-and at this point, welcomed-chuckle from behind her. The lights were still on, but even if they weren't, she knew who was speaking to her.

"You almost scared me, Caleb." Tomoe smiled softly.

Dr. Caleb Miller, the surgeon formerly known as prisoner CR-SO1, returned the smile. But the way he smiled seemed... flirty, seductive even. The two had gotten to know each other over the time they had spent together, it started when he first came to Resurgam to work towards repenting and reducing his sentence (although he was never to blame for the incident at Cumberland University in the first place) and eventually camd to the point where Tomoe had convinced Caleb (more like forced) to join her on a date of sorts to talk over ice cream. "You learn to appreciate something more if you haven't had it for a while." he had said when questioned as to why he was enjoying his ice cream so thoroughly; he hummed quite a bit in delight and took his time savoring the frozen treat.

Tomoe had also questioned why he hadn't considered buying an ice cream before that point in time (this was after his name had been cleared, mind you). To that he responded, "I believe that if something is really worth having, it's even more satisfying if you wait for as long as possible before getting it; the longer you wait, the happier you'll be once you obtain what you seek."

Now, they were at the point where they were actually dating; they were boyfriend and girlfriend-they had been for the last year and a half and they were still going strong. Since Caleb was technically homeless, he had moved in with Tomoe early on.

"Sorry, Tomo-chan. I'm guessing today had you on edge too." Caleb replied. Over time, he had become more mellow and easier to work with; he even smiled and laughed. His time with Tomoe actually triggered new memories to resurface, like his name. But all the same, he was cool and collected as soon as he picked up a scalpel. That didn't neccesarily mean he didn't feel stressed though. He was only human, just like all of the other doctors and nurses at Resurgam First Care.

"... Tomo-chan," Caleb started; he was blushing slightly and scratched the back of his head in a nervous gesture, "Will you... come with me to room 113...?"

Tomoe tilted her head to the side a bit, putting her confusion on clear display; room 113 was vacant.

"I need to talk to you about something... in... private." he explained with a slightly husky voice and began to walk to the aforementioned room. Tomoe could've sworn she saw a slight lump in the groin of Caleb's straitjacket (he was so used to wearing it that it felt odd for him to be dressed in anything else), but she pushed it to the back of her mind, albeit reluctantly and followed him, making quite sure she didn't leave behind her paperwork. Furthermore, why talk to her in an empty room when he could just talk to her where they stood? After all, they were the only ones in the hospital at the time. Whatever the case, she went along with it. One of her women's intuition moments told her it whatever was going on, she had nothing to fear; as a matter of fact, she was actually anticipating whatever was going to happen.

When they reaches the darkness if the room, Caleb closed the door; Tomoe startled slightly when she heard tge lock clicking securely into place.

Caleb walked slowly towards his girlfriend, the same sultry smile from only minutes ago graced his lips once more.

"C-Caleb...?" Tomoe was blushing so severely that it made Caleb's eyes seem blue.

"Mmm." he hummed in response, slowly touching his hand to her arm as to avoid startling, or even scaring her. He cupped Tomoe's chin softly with his other hand and gazed into her eyes briefly before he gently brought his lips to hers, moving them in a slow, passionate rythym as he caressed her arm soothingly. She whimpered softly in response to the feel of his soft lips against hers. Caleb knew she wasn't expecting this-nothing done had implied that a simple walk to an empty room would lead to what was currently happening-so he went slow to make sure Tomoe was comfortable before moving into deeper waters.

After another moment, he relinquished his hold on her lips for a few seconds to allow them both a chance to catch their breath. Caleb reclaimed Tomoe's lips soon after, only more ferally. He licked her bottom lip, not asking for entrance, but rather as a sign of events forthcoming and slipped his tongue into her mouth almost immediately afterwards. Tomoe's tongue snaked with Caleb's, as though peforming some intricate mating dance known only to serpents. The hand on Tomoe's arm caressed the length of the limb, going lower and lower until the hand was pressing against her lower back, and finally, her butt. She moaned softly, but regained her senses when Caleb's hand was pressing her hips tightly to his obvious, and undoubtedly uncomfortable, erection. Tomoe gasped and reflexively pushed herself away from Caleb's lips.

"W-we can't!" Tomoe stammered, "Not here at least..." Her blush returned with a vengeance.

"Why not? There's no one here to catch us, and... I don't think I can wait until we get home..." Caleb murmured.

"But... we're in a hospital... We can't just make love in a room that a patient will probably need tomorrow!"

"I..." Caleb cleared his throat, "thought ahead." He pulled a wrapped condom from the pocket of his white jacket.

Tomoe wanted this almost as much as Caleb did, but doing it in a hospital of all places seemed... wrong somehow... although it was kind of thrilling at the same time.

Still, though, she was getting desperate for excuses.

"It... It will leave a smell... Someone will be sure to know something happened in here if they smell sex in the air."

"I'm sure we can ventilate the room before midnight." he replied nonchalantly.

"One last shot at this..." Tomoe whispered, and then spoke aloud, "But... The Path of Honor says-"

"To follow one's heart." Caleb finished, "Tell me, Tomoe... Where is your heart leading you?"

Without hesitation, Tomoe pulled off Caleb's jacket and ran her palms over his clothed chest; slightly muscular. She felt exhilerated at the feel of his muscles twitching beneath her fingertips, but she wanted to feel more of him.. She spun him so his back was facing her and she hastily untied his straitjacket; he fluidly peeled the fabric from his skin. He was only left in a pair of boxers.

Caleb pressed his forehead against Tomoe's and grabbed one of her wrists. "This," he whispered, manipulating her hand so the finger's brushed against his hardened member; he stifled a groan, "is what I will use to bring you to the brink over... and over again."

Tomoe moaned softly as Caleb moved her fingers to run his entire length and she licked her lips subconciously, her mind going through... several possible naughty scenarios.

"But I can't do that if you're still dressed... Let me help you with that..." Caleb said quietly.

He simply lifted her jacket off of her shoulders. Next, he untied he obi, letting the cloth fall naturally to start exposing Tomoe's somewhat small but firm breasts.

He pushed aside the clothing in the way and let it fall to the floor. This left Tomoe in leggings and a pair of slightly wet cherry blossom-patterned panties. Tomoe took several deep breaths to keep herself from getting nervous; she not even once made an attempt to cover her breasts.

"Aren't you self-consious? They're a bit on the small side." Caleb teased.

"I'm not. Should I be?"

"Not at all..." Caleb grasped a breast and placed a light kiss on the rosy tip, causing Tomoe to inhale sharply. Liking her response, he placed his mouth over the nipple, drawing it into his mouth with long sucks.

In response, Tomoe weaved her fingers through Caleb's messy black hair keeping him from escaping (not that he wanted to). After a few minutes of this and switching between her two breasts, he stopped. "It hurts... I need you... Now..." Caleb panted.

True to his word, he took off his boxers, relieving the ache by an insignificant amount, quickly put on the condom, and-after a nod of confirmation from Tomoe-removed her leggings and panties. However, he kneeled down in front of Tomoe, his face just in front of her weeping core, and kissed her folds lightly before thrusting his tongue into her a few times, then switched his attentions to the swollen nub just centimeters above, sucking it hard. This time, Tomoe closed her eyes and let out a long, almost whiny moan.

Caleb stopped soon after, standing up and nodding once, then again, as though to himself. He embraced Tomoe before slowly entering her; the pain from her first time hardly registered. Caleb backed her into a wall; she got the message and wrapped her legs around his lower back. He slowly thrusted into her at first, but feeling her claw at his back encouraged him to go harder and faster. "Mmmm..." Tomoe moaned, "This feels so good..."

Caleb continued his pace. In and out, in and out. He felt himself getting closer to the end, but noticed that his lover was lagging behind somewhat; he massaged her clit with his thumb to bring her about as close as he was. He was successful and within a few thrusts, they both came; he with a pleasured groan, and she with another whining moan.

Caleb thrusted into her a few more times, letting them ride out their climax with only their mingled breaths making any noise. Tomoe let herself slump against the wall, her weakened legs still hugging Caleb's wsist; Caleb let himself fall slowly to his knees and pulled out of her. He removed and discarded the used condom, making sure to bury it beneath the rest of the garbage. Caleb sighed. "Well," he began, "We better get dressed and turn on the AC."

Tomoe smiled and nodded.

"Caleb?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

Again, he smiled in return. "I love you too... Now let's get out of here. We can't be falling asleep on the job."

"Right... Oh boy..."

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm just wondering how we're going to explain why we're so late to Hanzou..."

"We'll think of something. Now, come on."

Tomoe smiled as they got dressed in silence.


	2. Bonus: One Week Later

_**A/N:**__ Just a random bonus chapter about what happens a week after the... ahem... encounter in room 113._

_..._

_I was bored, okay? =P_

_Well, that's all. Please read/enjoy/review/etc._

* * *

"Uggh…" Maria groaned, slumping in her chair in the cafeteria. "I _need_ a vacation… Either _that_ or to get laid…"

"Now, now, Maria. Succumbing to stress is _not_ the Path of Honor." Tomoe quipped, knowingly making fun of her little habit in the process. Maria managed a smile.

"I just don't get how you _do_ it, Tomoe! You're so calm all the time. Makes me wonder if you're getting banged when no one's lookin'." Maria chuckled. Tomoe abruptly spat out her coffee upon hearing her friend's words. Thankfully, everyone else was too wrapped up in their own conversations to notice what had happened, but Maria and Naomi—who had joined the two other doctors during one of her daily visits to Resurgam—most certainly _did_ notice. Maria's jaw dropped at Tomoe's reaction while Naomi had to stifle her laughter (the fact that she was no longer dying made her a much happier and optimistic person) to keep from alerting the others to their own conversation.

"Holy crap, Tomoe! Are you _serious_?" Maria asked incredulously, barely over the initial shock of her discovery. Tomoe, on the other hand, was completely mortified—if the massive blush on her face was anything to go by—so she only nodded meekly in response. Naomi placed a reassuring hand on top of Tomoe's.

"It's alright, dear; you can trust us." Naomi said gently and gave a motherly smile.

"_Spill_, Tomoe. Who is it, where does it happen, and is he any good?" Maria pressed, wanting to hear every detail.

Tomoe gulped. "Well… It's…"

"_What_?" Maria's shock returned full force, "So _you're_ telling _me_ that you've been screwing Dr. Miller in room _113_, and for _how long_?"

"A-about a week now… If it makes things any better, he's an amazing lover…" Tomoe murmured.

"Heh. I'm not too surprised it's _him_. But sex in the _hospital_? Either you two are completely insane, or just plain adventurous. The idea's admittedly kinky, but there's so _much_ you have to do to make sure you don't get caught. Still, maybe Gabe and I should try that sometime…"

"Whaddya mean you're not surprised it's Dr. Miller?"

"They've been going steady for a while now. Isn't that right, Dr. Tachibana?" Tomoe remained silent, "It's alright. I can tell just by looking at you that this wasn't just some spontaneous idea. But either way, I want to make sure you did _everything_ to make sure no one—aside from us—finds out about your little… ahem… escapades."

"Um… Al-alright…" Tomoe replied shyly.

"Ok… checklist… checklist… Did you use a condom?"

"Yes."

"Did you take all of your clothing home with you?"

"Yes."

"Did you air out the room?"

"Ye-… Oh, Kami…" Tomoe squeaked.

Maria smacked her face in exasperation.

"M-maybe it's not too late…?" Tomoe suggested with the faintest glimmer of hope in her voice.

"_Dr. Miller and Dr. Tachibana, report to my office… _Now_..."_ Esha's voice rang out from the PA system; she did _not_ sound happy. Naomi looked at Tomoe sympathetically.

"Want one of us to go with you?" Maria offered.

"No, no… It's fine… Besides, I'll have Caleb with me…" Tomoe kindly rejected her friend's offer and offered a weak and nervous smile.

"Good luck." Naomi sighed. Tomoe hardly took notice.

xXx

Esha paced lividly back and forth across her office, making angry gestures with her hands and, opening her mouth and closing it without saying anything. Tomoe stood silently in the room, Caleb standing stoically by her side. He closed his hand around her own and stroked the top of it soothingly with his thumb.

Esha finally stopped pacing and sat at her desk, pulling out a plastic bag. "The both of you, look inside this bag." she commanded.

The two of them did so.

"You get a good look? Tell me: what was the item in the bag?" Esha snarled.

"It was a used condom, Ms. Patel." Caleb replied as though he were simply being asked to give a report.

"Do you know, Dr. Miller, whose semen is _in_ the condom…?" Esha was silent for a moment, as was Caleb, "We tested it and the results confirmed that the DNA within it is _yours_. And don't think you're getting out of this, Dr. Tachibana, because the vaginal secretions found coating the outside of the condom was tested as well and confirmed to be your own!"

"Y… Yes m'am…" Tomoe said quietly, like a small child caught being naughty.

"Not only _that_, but the room stunk to high heaven! I-it's no _wonder_ the poor man using the room complained of a strange odor! What do you have to _say_ for yourselves?" Esha growled.

"Please let us know when the patient is released; Dr. Tachibana and I will most likely have use for the room in the near future." Caleb replied boldly.

xXx

"Did you _have_ to say that, Caleb…?"

"I… don't know what got into me… I apologize…"

"Can you pass me a new toothbrush?"

Caleb sighed and obliged. "In retrospect… sex really is _not_ worth the loss of half this month's salary and having to clean the room we've done it in for the past week after our shift with no overtime… no matter _how_ good it was…"

Tomoe let a slight chuckle pass through her lips. "Well, no one ever said we can't have good sex at home."

"True… I guess we'll have to find some _other_ way to make it a bit kinkier." Caleb smiled.

Tomoe scrubbed a bit harder at the dirty floor and suddenly smiled mischievously. "… How does bondage sound to you?"


	3. PETITION: Message to Site Staff

Hello everybody. My name is Melanie (and some of you know me as such) but most of you (now) know me by my pen name, Chasing Noerah, formerly known as Chasing Yuffentine and—in the past—by a few other pen names. Yes, that previous sentence was indeed a blatant and ill-disguised allusion to Aaron Hanson's (egoraptor on Youtube—I hope I spelled his real name right) video "Egorapture".

But that's not important.

What _is_ important is that the moderators of this site have apparently decided that M-rated fics that contain explicit sexual content and/or violence is a threat of some sort and are banding together in an effort to delete the hard work of everybody on this site who has taken the time—often hours at a time—and the effort—a lot of it—to write some of the best erotica I have ever read (because lets face it: most people don't use the site's M-filter for the _violent_ stuff).

No, I am not ignorant of this site's no-MA-fic policy. I have been aware of it for a number of years. However, seeing that numerous (many) others have posted their own erotic fanfiction, I thought it well and good for myself to do the same. And—now speaking to whatever staff of the site who may be reading this, my unique version of the very petition that's been going around the site—do you want to know something? You may say to post on other sites like Adult Fanfiction, but lets be realistic: Fanfiction dot net is possibly THE most popular fanfiction site in America (I cannot even begin to hope to vouch for the rest of the world; different countries likely have their own fanfiction sites that have the same level of popularity as this one), and as such, it has the most fanfiction posted on it and has the highest quanity of high-quality of fanfiction that I have seen. I have seen other sites—Archive of Our Own, Lunaescence, Adult Fanfiction—and they do not even begin to compare to the vastness that is this site. Archive of Our Own, while a quality site, has very little variety of fanfiction within its categories compared to ; Lunaescence is even _smaller_ from what I could gauge, and it's not a very desirable site to be a member of in my opinion, as one's membership is revoked if their account goes inactive for too long. Adult Fanfiction does has a wide variety of MA-rated fanfiction (though it _is_ lacking considerably in some categories and pairings that I very much enjoy reading about), but quite honestly, I _fear_ to read most of the stories on the site; unless it's a story by an author from this site whose erotic fanfiction I enjoy, the stories on Adult Fanfiction just... give me that feeling that I'm going to be reading a bad porno as opposed to a story where I'm going to feel like a voyeur intruding on a beautiful lovemaking session. Plus, considering this site's popularity and its wider variety of ratings, I find that more—or at least higher-quality—is posted here as opposed to Adult Fanfiction. And because this site _is_ so varied in its ratings, I feel more comfortable traversing it.

Speaking of authors on this site, most of them who write and have written the M-rated fics that warrant an MA-rating (myself included; I'm not ashamed to admit it, nor am I scared to; I _do_ have back-ups of at _least_ my good erotica. And that prior statement was not meant as a threat; let me make this clear)—and this is the major point I want to make—use other sites, like the one you oh-so love to recommend (Adult Fanfiction) as a _afterthought_. That's right. These authors aren't _more_ active on Adult Fanfiction; they use it as a tool to assist against plagarism. I will admit that some authors will post less-explicit versions of their stories on this site and the uncut version on others, but many, many writers of erotic fanfiction (which will hereafter be referred to as "lemons") here post the uncut version on here, Fanfiction dot net, their main site.

Again I would like to mention the authors to you, the staff of this site who may be reading and (hopefully) considering my words. We—and I am only referencing us authors in specific who write erotic fanfiction—write lemons not _only_ because we want people to read them, but also because we enjoy doing so, and we enjoy doing so _very_ much. Regardless or whether or not we wish to make a career of it—or even if it _is_ a career for some—it is a passion for us _all_.

We have written and posted lemons here on this site, poured our hearts into their writing, our love for the fandoms of both the series and the pairing (or in some cases, threesome) for which the story was being written about being put into each and every word chosen (and I speak in general when I say these things).

We have chosen _this_ site for a reason, which I have said and will say again: it is a _very_ popular site for fanfiction.

And I would like to point out—perhaps most importantly of all—that if I'm not mistaken, your policy of no-MA-rated fanfiction violates the First Amendment, which promises Freedom Speech and Expression. Yes, it is a policy that is within your Terms and Conditions, but it is also one that not only violates an _Amendment to the American Consitution_, but also a _basic human right_—which is universal (even though not all countries honor all of its words. The United States—however—seems to)—the details of which can be in Article 19 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights:

"Everyone has the right to freedom of opinion and expression; this right includes freedom to hold opinions without interference and to seek, receive and impart information and ideas through any media and regardless of frontiers."

Check for yourself if you are so inclined, but it _is_ indeed there.

And now I _implore_ you: please, just leave us _be_! Leave us to our craft! Again: we _enjoy_ writing these types of stories, and there are people who enjoy reading them as well. By not allowing the MA-rating on the site, you are stifling our creativity _and_ our rights. Also, when you delete the stories we worked so hard on, it's a _huge_ slap in the face, especially if any such story has a considerable amount of reviews or views or favorites or any combination of the aforementioned, and mostly so if the author has no back-ups. If you are concerned that those who do not desire to read lemons (or young children) will come across one of these stories, simply either require an account to view such stories, or agelock the "MA" rating; either/or would be just fine. Reinstating the "MA" rating would most certainly benefit you—it couldn't hurt; it would mean more visitors to the site, and one of the aforementioned security would simultaneously help prevent mishaps.

Finally, I would just like to close my message with these statements:

You respect the wishes of well-known professional authors and companies, so why can't you respect _our_ wishes as well? If someone decides now to complain about having sexually explicit fanfiction on this site, then they would have no reason to if the "MA" rating were reinstated. If they complained after that, then they could be labeled as an instigator, as most—if not all—of such fanfiction could be very easily avoided.

Thank you for your time,

~Chasing Noerah


End file.
